Eli Radhel
Name: Eli Radhel Surname: Radhel Title/Nickname: The Shadowscribe Race: High Elf Class: Rogue Age: 197 Appearance: Tall, long white hair, muscular Alignment: Neutral Psychology: Power mad, bitter and selfish. Birthplace: Silvermoon Actual residence: Northern Lordaeron Background: Born from a Elven noble, Eli grew up following his fathers footsteps, for he had to lead the family, should he reach the age of 100. He had a quite normal youth and as he reaced maturity, he was called to become one of the Farstriders. He had to complete a very dificult training before he could call himself one. During his training he developed a great skill in assasination and also was a good spy. And even though the Troll Wars were long over, the Forest Trolls of the Amani tribe still were a threath to the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Leading a small band of Farstrider assasins, he ventured into small trollish outpost during the night, slaughtering all the trolls and then set the town on fire. For a long time he and his band kept on doing the same thing, untill the second war broke out. He enlisted himself and his warband to help the humans to the south with the Green skinned menace, called the Orcish Horde. After the war, he returned to Silvermoon, only to find out that his family has been butchered in the night before he came back. He grabbed all the money he had left, and traveled to Lordaeron. There he allied himself with a small band of thieves, for he had to survive. Even though he knew how to take care of himself, they provided him with shelter and food. After a few years of thievery and other small things, he was asked by their leader if he knew how to take somebody out, silently, wich ofcourse, he knew because of his training. He was sent out to kill a minor noble, wich could tell to his guards the only thing he could was long, white hair. Eli, after his first assasination, left a note near the body. For that, the guards started to call this mysterious assasin, the Shadowscribe. Eli, ofcourse heard the guards giving him that name, for he was still inside the room, and took it on as his killer name. Returning to the thieves, he recieved 20 gold coins, wich he bought a set of descent clothes with. He left them and before vanishing in the shadows, he thanked them for all they've done for him. he left the city and started traveling south, to the Dwarven lands. During the third war he lived a regular life, no assasinations made, even though he was homeless by that time, he was happy. It was not untill the time of the opening of the Dark Portal he started his assasinations, he was contacted by one of the thieves from Lordearon, he had to assasinate nobles for them, to win power in Stormwind. This time, he carried notes with him all the time, only saying his shadowy nickname, The Shadowscribe. He left one of those notes at any corpse from who he assasinated. After the Third war, during the time that Stromgarde was being rebuilt, he moved North, to Lordaeron, to see if there was any gold to earn, and even more important, power to gain... Category:Characters